I Can See You
by EerieAlice
Summary: Forks has a new arrival, nothing the villagers have had before. She's quirky, she's twisted. Only when she wants to relax, something's lurking and watching her. American McGee's Alice/Twilight crossover


A//N: This one shot was made on the spot; I had no intention or interest to set out and write a crossover between American McGee's Alice and Twilight. If you've never heard of American McGee's Alice In Wonderland game, I suggest you play it. It's a brilliant game. I found this piece of writing on my computer (it was created in a RP project I was involved in and I wanted to put it up here); I've tweaked a few things and done some editing. Anyway, I hope you like it and please review. I would love to hear your thoughts on this.

I Can See You

By EerieAlice

The van racketed along the roads of the small town of Forks. It was unusually large. A man and plump woman were sat in the driving seat, chatting and listening to the radio.

"How is she?" the man asked her.

Drenched worry was struck all over face and she bit down on her lip.

"I'm not sure," the plump woman uttered. "She wasn't good getting in the van, and we had to knock her out."

His eyebrow rose in puzzle but he kept his attention on the road.

The woman wrapped her arms over her chest, shivering inside. "I don't know why she is coming to this place, it's too small and…weird…." her voice trailed off.

"It's off the beaten track, don't worry she'll like it," he said and turned off into the dirt road into the huge forest. "So where is this little, you're keeping her then?"

"There!" the woman pointed and the man pushed on the brakes and stopped to a halt. The woman got out straight away and ran to the back of the van and unlatched it open. The man stayed in his seat and held onto the steering wheel, he could the woman's pleading and a deep menacing growl escaped from the girl stepping out. He strode out (thinking to lean a hand as the girl sounded like a pain to handle) and saw the plump woman holding the girl by the shoulders. Her dress was filthy and she held a crumbled one eyed ribbed stuffed rabbit in her grasp, he was astounded of how ancient it looked. The girl had long dark brown and her eyes were emerald green. It shocked him for the moment, as they seemed to shimmer and glisten out of her face.

"Look…" the woman whispered to the girl. "It's your new home."

The girl's head slowly rose upwards and she set her first glance on the house, and a small smile swam and died across her complexion.

"Here's the key, and make yourself comfortable," the woman said to the girl. The metal slid snug into the girls hand and she tiptoed along the stone path way, she stopped and looked at the man.

"What's your name?" she asked, politely, her sophisticated English voice was visible.

The man looked at her. "Charlie Swan," he said bluntly.

The girl smirked, "That's a sweet name, you have a kind face, and I haven't seen one of those in years." She waved and trotted into the house.

Charlie stared back at the woman, bewildered. "You're sure you'll be alright Molly?" he asked.

"I'm positive Charlie," she muttered softly in a kind tone.

"Call me if you have any…trouble with her. I better get back to the station, drop the van off and head off home," he said, turning to the van, in which she smiled back.

~8~

"Ready for bed," Molly replied and held the blankets for the girl to get into. The girl trudged into her new bedroom and got into the bed clothes. "Do you like it here?"

The girl nodded bluntly, staring at up at the nurse, her eyes narrowed in curiosity. "Molly…do you think I did it?" the girl asked.

The plump woman breathed out loudly with tiredness. "Alice dear, I don't want this now; you've asked me it plenty before."

"Everyone else thinks I did!" the girl exclaimed.

"Hush," Molly hissed and placed her finger in front of her lips.

The girl slid onto the covers and lay down. "Goodnight, and sweet dreams," she uttered, pecked her lightly on the forehead and disappeared out of the room.

~8~

The wind blew softly through the grass and trees. In the far fields sat the lonely girl, Alice. She sat engrossed in the sighting of her new home, a weirdly, wonderful pleasant place.

Forks.

She sat staring around at her new home. Forks. A weird but wonderful that it was. Not far from where she was, the concealed little house of where she stayed with her nurse and carer Molly. Of course, she would never let Alice go to the main part of Forks. It would be a danger zone.

Beside Alice was a music box that played crystal sounds of songs that belong to the era of the 1940's in the war time, she liked these specific melodies. A dirty and crumbled rabbit toy was in her hands, one of its button eyes had been ripped off. She knelt in the comfortable grass and smiled lightly at it.

"Rabbit…" her English voice sang to it.

It didn't budge, but its head ticked to the side and jolted awake and shook a layer of dust of the surface. The toy stood up on its feet and wobbled whilst rubbing the missing part where the eye should have been.

'_Oh Alice, why did you wake me?_ _Where are we_?' he asked, looking around.

"Were in one of the fields in Forks, you silly sod," she told him, adding a smile.

'_What would your nurse have to say about this?_'

Alice's scowl burned, "She doesn't know anything, and I don't want you to talking about her."

'_I don't like being here Alice…_' the rabbit said and his stitched eyebrows and whiskers twisted into a glare. "What's the matter?" Alice brought her knees to under her chin.

He still peered around, '_I feel like someone is watching us_,' he cried.

She laughed deeply, "Of course not! And if there were, I'd protect you," and she eyed the bag next to her by the pretty music box, something sharp glistened back.

'_Molly, doesn't know you have that, does she_?' he asked, his eyes sparked with fear.

"She would hit the roof and confiscate it for life, my dear. And…I like having it with me, you gave it to me when we first met," she muttered.

From afar, the trees shook from the wind and twigs broke and echoed, sending a tingling shiver down Alice's spine. The rabbit jumped with fright and hid his face in Alice's dress, one she actually liked for one. It was pretty, with white lace and looked like a summer dress.

'_Alice?!_' the rabbit wailed, hugging her tightly. She laughed quietly and lifted him in her hands and held him up in the air, she stood up on her feet and began to throw him upwards. '_Alice…stop it…what are you doing? Put me down this instant!_' he protested. He dived into her arms and she hugged him like a teddy bear and swung him over her shoulder. She felt his little paws dig into her shoulder and she whipped her head round to the trees. For just a moment, she swore she saw a face poking out from the trees.

'_Did you see that?!_' the rabbit whispered hysterically.

Alice nodded immediately, her body growing assertive. Her hand immediately wound to her bag, she withdrew the object, standing up on her feet and snuck the object snug behind her back.

'_The face was pale…I haven't seen one that white before…_'

Alice held her guard and stood rigid still like a statue staring off into the trees, wanting, wishing, for whatever was there to emerge. Her mouth twitched into a cynical smirk and her green eyes deepened. "I know you're here, I know you've been watching me," she replied, hearing the sound of the wind answer back. Slowly, from behind her back she drew out the pristine butcher knife. "Whoever you are…_come on out_."


End file.
